starcraftfandomcom-20200213-history
StarCraft II: Heart of the Swarm campaign quotations/Char Missions
Arriving at Char Adjutant: Intercepted Dominion transmissions indicate the zerg Swarm has been split into factions. Adjutant: Part of the swarm is on Char under the command of a broodmother named Zagara. She is fighting a running battle against General Warfield's Dominion forces. Izsha: We still need to travel to Char, formerly the Swarm's primary hive cluster in the Koprulu sector. Zerg amd Terran factions vie for control of the planet. To reunite the Swarm, you will need to reconquer Char. Izsha: Your first opponent will be the renegade broodmother Zagara. She will not surrender her brood to you without a fight. Leviathan After completing Kaldir mission but didn't travel to Zerus Conversation with Izsha Izsha: I cannot detect the dark templar. Is he hiding on the leviathan, waiting to strike? Kerrigan: He's gone. Whatever agenda he's pursuing... he's not a threat to me. Not right now, at least. Izsha: Isn't anything not zerg a threat to us? Kerrigan: Do not question me, Izsha. After becoming the Primal Queen of Blades Izsha: How can Zagara stand against you? Surely she has no chance. Kerrigan: Zagara is different than the other broodmothers. Tougher. Meaner. Izsha: You sound as if you admire her. Kerrigan: I know something about being cornered and deciding to fight anyway. Kerrigan: She won't make it easy. Nerve Center Warfield's Compound Kerrigan: The Dominion sure made themselves at home while I was gone. Kerrigan: Once I've reclaimed my forces, General Warfield is getting evicted. Conversation with Dehaka Dehaka: There are two broods on this planet. Kerrigan: But there is only one Swarm. The rogue brood will be brought back into the fold. Dehaka: You will collect their essence? Kerrigan: We'll assimilate them if we can, or kill them if we must. Dehaka: Take their essence. Then you will do both. Evolution pit Conversation with Abathur Before becoming the Primal Queen of Blades Kerrigan: Did the broodmother Zagara try to take you with her? Abathur: No. Not powerful enough to command me. Only you. Kerrigan: If she lacks that power, how did she think she could command the Swarm? Abathur: Adaption. Place herself in situation where only option, evolution. Force change on herself. Kerrigan: So she may have evolved into something much more dangerous? That will make things interesting. After becoming the Primal Queen of Blades Kerrigan: Did the broodmother Zagara try to take you with her? Abathur: No. Not powerful enough to command me. Only you. Kerrigan: She was reaching for more than she could hold. Ambitious. Abathur: Adaption. Place herself in situation where only option, evolution. Force change on herself. Kerrigan: So she may have evolved into something much more dangerous? That will make things interesting. Domination Before Mission Izsha: One of your broodmothers, Zagara, refuses to acknowledge that you are the Queen of Blades. Izsha: Before you can reclaim Char from the terrans, you will need to bring her brood back into the fold. The Mission Izsha: Zagara's brood is currently huddled in Char's acid marsh, where you stored millions of eggs for future use. Izsha: From the location of her hive cluster, it appears Zagara intend to gather as many eggs as she can. Kerrigan: She's trying to build an army, But how will she hatch the egg? Izsha: She can place them in the birthing pond to quicken, I have located our hive cluster near one such pond. Kerrigan: Then I'll collect enough eggs to create an army and destroy Zagara. Before becoming the Primal Queen of Blades Zagara: You are not the Queen of Blades. You are a weak and pathetic terran creature. After becoming the Primal Queen of Blades Zagara: You are not the Queen of Blades! You have no claim here, traitor! Zagara: Leave Char while you can. These eggs and the Swarm belong to me! Izsha: Zagara has drawn the attention of some feral banelings. They are attacking her! After Zagara health has reached 0 Izsha: Zagara has deep tunneled back to her base to recover her strength. She will return. Abathur: Banelings very useful. Morph from zerglings. Any zergling can morph into baneling Kerrigan: I can sense the unhatched eggs. Now i just have to get them before Zagara. Upon approaching the Baneling Egg Nest Kerrigan: These eggs are different than the others. Izsha: This baneling nest is ready to hatch immediately. Upon approaching the third Baneling Egg Nest Zagara: Don't think finding those pathetic baneling nests will save you! When Zagara deep tunneled after she is defeated Zagara: You will pay for this. Zagara: No! This cannot be! Zagara: You kill me with minions! At least fight me yourself! After 90 seconds has passed after Zagara died Zagara: You cannot stop me. Zagara: Defeat me a thousand times, and I will always return! Zagara: I am eternal as long as the Swarm survives. Zagara: Enough! While you've been stealing eggs, I've been making troops. Let me show you how zerg fight! Zagara: I have returned, and now you shall pay. Zagara: There is still time for me to stop you. Kerrigan: There are more eggs nearby. Izsha: Warning. A wave of zerglings is approaching our hive cluster. Izsha: We should defend with all available forces. Izsha: We found several infested terran structure nearby. They seem to be of interest to the feral zerg. Kerrigan: I'll destroy them if I get a chance.' Izsha: We destroyed one of the infested terran structures. One more remains. Izsha: We destroyed the last infested terrran structure. After collecting 50 eggs Kerrigan: Halfway there. After collecting 90 eggs Kerrigan: Just a little more. Kerrigan: I have enough eggs. Abathur, infuse the birthing pond. Get those eggs hatch for me. Abathur: Simple. Catalytic solutions, accelerated quickening. Army ready in a moment. (Before becoming the Primal Queen of Blades) *'Kerrigan': And now, Zagara will regret crossing me. (After becoming the Primal Queen of Blades) *'Kerrigan': And now, I will take back my brood. (Before becoming the Primal Queen of Blades) *'Zagara': Such power! How can you control so many? (After becoming the Primal Queen of Blades) *'Zagara': You have such power! (After defeating Zagara) *'Kerrigan': Kill her! *'Zagara': I only did as you instructed, my Queen. *'Kerrigan': Hold. *'Kerrigan': I told you to rebel against me? *'Zagara': You told all your broodmothers to be strong, to fight, to conquer. You said the zerg lead by force of will. *'Zagara': Your will is strongest, and I shall serve you. *'Kerrigan': I will let you live, Zagara. I want to rebuild the swarm, and you are a part of that plan. *'Zagara': You are my Queen. After Mission Zagara has been defeated, and her brood belongs to the Swarm. Kerrigan's focus now returns to General Warfield and the occupying Dominion forces. *'Izsha': Zagara is here to serve your will. *'Kerrigan': Tell me Zagara, how would you drive the terrans from this world? Zagara: I would obliterate their fortress at Dauntless Plateau, but the only way to reach it is through the Bone Trench. (After completing Belly of the Beast in Wings of Liberty campaign) *'Zagara': Be warned, the terrans flooded our tunnels with lava. We will be exposed on the surface until we reach the plateau. (After completing Shatter the Sky in Wings of Liberty campaign) *'Zagara': Be warned, ever since the terrans destroyed our infested platform, they control the skies. We will be vulnerable. *'Kerrigan': That doesn't concern me. Warfield has no idea what he's up against. *Zagara: But what of the Xel'naga Artifact? Could the terrans still possesses it? *'Kerrigan': They might, but I know it's not here on Char. It's no threat to us. Leviathan Conversation with Izsha (Before becoming the Primal Queen of Blades) *'Kerrigan': Izsha, all around me I see the signs of the old Queen of Blades. *'Kerrigan': But I can't remember why I held my forces here on Char for so long. *'Izsha': You were studying the future, planning for a great war. *'Kerrigan': What war? Explain. *'Izsha': You never told us. You only said that you had seen a vision of our extinction. And you wanted us to fight to the last. *'Kerrigan': I don't remember that... at all. (After becoming the Primal Queen of Blades) *'Kerrigan': There used to billions of zerg here. What happened? *'Izsha': You dispersed the Swarm to search for the parts of a Xel'naga Artifact. *'Izsha': But when the terrans came here with that same artifact, you recalled the nearest brood to defend you. *'Kerrigan': I see. But what of the broods there were still out in deep space? *'Izsha': They went feral. They attacked each other. They died by the millions. *'Kerrigan': That will not happen again. Nerve Center Warfield's Compound *'Kerrigan': The Swarm is growing again. Now for you. Warfield. *'Kerrigan': Reclaiming this world will send a message to your emperor. I'm coming for him. Conversation with Zagara *'Kerrigan': Do you know why I beat you in battle? *'Zagara': You were stronger than I. *'Kerrigan': No. *'Zagara': Faster then. *'Kerrigan': No. *'Zagara': Do not toy with me, my queen! Tell me your secret! *'Kerrigan': Talk to Abathur in the evolution pit. *'Zagara': He will tell me? *'Kerrigan': He will change you. Go. Conversation with Dehaka *'Dehaka': The terrans. They cannot collect essence? *'Kerrigan': No. *'Dehaka': They will fade. *'Kerrigan': They are more dangerous than you know. *'Dehaka': I will taste their essence. Then I will know them. Evolution Pit Conversation with Abathur (Before talking to Zagara) *'Kerrigan': Tell me about your work. *'Abathur': Look at flesh, see only potential. Strands, sequences, twisting, separating, joining. See how it could be better. *'Abathur': Eat flesh, splinter bone. Inside me, can touch it. Weave it. Spin it. *'Abathur': Make it great. *'Kerrigan': But not perfect? *'Abathur': Never perfect. Perfection goal that changes. Never stops moving. Can chase, cannot catch. *'Kerrigan': You certainly have your uses. (After talking to Zagara) *'Kerrigan': Tell me about the changes you make to Zagara. *'Abathur': Broodmother template already allowed complex problem solving, learning, ability to command broods, multiple focuses. *'Abathur': Now added muscle density, expanded brain matter. Now able to hypothesize multiple scenarios. Cognitive flexibility. *'Kerrigan': Perhaps I should add this to all future broodmothers. *'Abathur': Extraneous brain matter deemed unnecessary to the broodmother in Swarm. Extra matter requires extra energy. *'Abathur': Also leads to increased independence. This contradicts imperative. Zerg must present no danger to leader of Swarm. *'Kerrigan': Times are changing. I want my minions as dangerous as possible. Fire in the Sky Before Mission *'Izsha': To reach the Dauntless Plateau, We must move the Swarm through the Bone Trench. *'Izsha': The terrans bring everything they have against us. The Mission *'Zagara': The Bone Trench. This is the only approach to the terran fortress. *'Zagara': I tried to bring my brood through here once before. The terrans brought their Gorgon battlecruisers from the skies. *'Zagara': They strafe us over and over. My brood bled, and died.Along with any hopes of pushing the terrans from Char. *'Kerrigan': Wait, those are the scourge nests. They could bring down a Gorgon... We just need to reawaken them. *'Zagara': My queen, we should simply race through the trench, not waste time fighting Gorgon. *'Zagara': If we surprise the terrans, we can make it through with acceptable losses. *'Kerrigan': And if we don't,the Swarm dies. You need to learn vision, Zagara. Planning,calculation, cunning. *'Kerrigan': We can use this creep tumor to spawn a tumor near a Scourge Nest. Once it's awake, Warfield's Gorgon is done for. *'Zagara': My queen, General Warfield has called in a Gorgon. It's headed for our hive cluster! *'Kerrigan': That ship is huge! No wonder Warfield can't deploy two of them into the trench at once. *'Zagara': He only needs one. *'Kerrigan': Hurry, spread creep to those Scourge Nests so we can place a creep tumors by them! *'Zagara': That will awaken the Scourge Nest. I hope it is enough to destroy the Gorgon. *'Zagara': We have creep tumors by the first Scourge Nest! *'Kerrigan': Awaken! Annihilate that Gorgon! *'Kerrigan': Perfect! This is the beginning of the end, Warfield! *'Zagara': The Scourge Nest spend its entire life force to take out the Gorgon. *'Kerrigan': We have more. Get the creep tumor by the next one. Move! *'Abathur': Discovered usable essence within zerg biomass. Valuable sequences *'Abathur': Recover. Will empower Queen of Blades. *'Abathur': Biomass obtained. Good sequences. *'Warfield': Get another Gorgon in the fight! *'Warfield': Deploy drop-pods! *'Queen': Thank you, my queen. There are more of my brood burrowed among the dead. *'Kerrigan': I may want to keep you near the front lines to spawn creep tumors. *'Queen': I understand. The more tumors there are, the faster creep spreads. (When approaching the Gorgon battlecruiser) *'Zagara': Our forces should avoid the Gorgon. Only a Scourge Nest can destroy it. *'Kerrigan': That Gorgon is almost to the hive cluster. We need another Scourge Nest! *'Kerrigan': A Gorgon is destroying our hive cluster! Awaken another Scourge Nest, now! *'Kerrigan': Two down. There's more coming. Spread the creep! *'Warfield': Bring in a Gorgon! Crush Kerrigan! *'Kerrigan': Another gorgon down! Keep it up ~ awaken more scourge nests! *'Warfield': Call in another Gorgon! *'Kerrigan': Warfield's sent a Raven after our creep tumors! kill it, now! *'Kerrigan': Got another one, Leave this planet to me, Warfield! *'Warfield': Never, Kerrigan! *'Zagara': General Warfield called in another Gorgon, my queen! *'Warfield': Lots of bones in that trench, all zerg. You will join them soon enough! *'Warfield': Another Gorgon! You will pay for this, Kerrigan! *'Warfield': Get another Gorgon in the fight! *'Warfield': Get a strike team to that Scourge Nest before the zerg activate it! *'Kerrigan': Another gorgon down! Keep it up ~ awaken more scourge nests! *'Warfield': I claimed this planet in the name of the Terran Dominion! I'm not gonna to lose it1 *'Kerrigan': Oh, I think you are. This is your last Gorgon, isn't it? *'Warfield': Pull back! Repeat, all Dominion forces in the trench, retreat! we've lost control! *'Warfield': Kerrigan, this is Warfield. I know you can hear me. I have a message for you: Bring everything you have. Bring your whole Swarm. I don't want to hunt down stragglers after we wipe you out. Kerrigan: I will see you on the Dauntless Plateau, old man. After Mission (After becoming the Primal Queen of Blades) *'Izsha': My queen, I have been contacted by Kilysa, a broodmother. *'Izsha': She has heard of your accomplishments and wishes to return her brood to the Swarm. *'Izsha': Her brood is small in number, but it has strong leviathans. *'Kerrigan': Kilysa, hear me. The planet Mistaff IV is a hub of the Dominion military production. Take your brood there and destroy it. *'Kerrigan': Do that, and you will earn your place within the Swarm. *'Kilysa': It shall be as you say, my queen. Leviathan Conversation with Izsha (Before becoming the Primal Queen of Blades) *'Kerrigan': Izsha. When the Queen of Blades... when I commanded the Swarm here on Char. What was I like? *'Izsha': You were mighty. You make us cunning and strong, and we knew we would survive forever under you. *'Kerrigan': And now? *'Izsha': Now nothing is clear, but the Swarm will continue. If you die, we will serve another leader. *'Kerrigan': I am the leader of the Swarm and if I die, so do all of you. Remember it. (After becoming the Primal Queen of Blades) *'Izsha': It is a good sign that some of your broodmothers are returning to the fold. *'Kerrigan': I wonder why they are willing to give up their independence? *'Izsha': Perhaps not all of them wish to rule the Swarm. *'Kerrigan': Or perhaps they know there is safety in numbers. Nerve Center Warfield's Compound (After talking to Zagara) *'Kerrigan': I don't need to read Warfield's mind to know what he's planning for me. *'Kerrigan': He has no idea what he's up against. (Before talking to Zagara) *'Zagara': That fortress is nearly unassailable. There is only one ground approach and one- *'Kerrigan': It doesn't matter. We're the Swarm, we can sacrifice thousands for each one of their soldiers. Conversation with Zagara *'Zagara': Your strategy against the terrans was strange. But I understand it now. *'Kerrigan': Abathur's changes is bearing fruit. Do you remember what I told you on the battlefield? *'Zagara': Vision, Is this like cunning? *'Kerrigan': No. *'Zagara': Viciousness? *'Kerrigan': Abathur. Go to him. *'Zagara': His work is painful. *'Kerrigan': He work will make you understand vision *'Zagara': I will go. Conversation with Dehaka Kerrigan: Why ar you so obsessed with collecting essence? *'Dehaka': It will mean survival. *'Kerrigan': Because new essence makes you powerful? *'Dehaka': Power will be a trap. The pack leaders fell to this, *'Kerrigan': If it's not power, what is it you get from essence? *'Dehaka': Essence is change. Change is survival. Stay still and die. Evolution Pit Conversation with Abathur *'Kerrigan': In the past, did I ever give you the humans to experiment on? *'Abathur': Yes. Very bad. Primitive structure, minimal biological adaptability. *'Kerrigan': I was born a terran. *'Abathur': Rare terran individuals, high psionic potential. Overcome flawed origins. *'Kerrigan': From now on, we won't be doing any more experiments on humans. *'Abathur': Am pleased to know it. Old Soldiers Before Mission *'Izsha': To rule Char once again, we must destroy the terran fortress. They will fight with everything they have. *'Izsha': We need only your command, my queen. The Mission *'Kerrigan': We've reach the terran fortress. They're dug in and ready for us. *'Kerrigan': They is no room for subtlety here. We will go after them wherever they are, and overwhelm them. *'Warfield': Prepare for nuclear launch! I want the only thing left of these bugs is to be a glowing corpses! *'Zagara': General Warfield is activating his nuclear arsenal! *'Kerrigan': We have to move fast. Zagara, you set up a hive cluster while I take this wave and do as much damage as I can. *'Zagara': I will set up a hive cluster for the Swarm while you do as much damage as you can, my queen! *'Kerrigan': Send me reinforcements when you can. This is going to be bloody. *'Warfield': Repel the zerg assault! Don't budge an inch! *'Zagara': More of the Swarm have arrived to reinforce your attack, my queen! *'Zagara': I am sending more zerg to you, my queen. May they be useful in your attack! (30 seconds remaining until the nuclear strike) *'Kerrigan': We are running out off time. *'Warfield': Wipe them out men! These bugs will never take Char! (After the timer reach 0) *'Warfield': Time for the nuclear option! Kill them all! *'Zagara': Our hive cluster barely survived that blast, my queen! *'Kerrigan': Warfield will drop more nukes on us as his arsenal comes online. *'Kerrigan': Our only option is to breach his Tactical Operations Center. Once we're inside, it's all over. *'Zagara': I have created something to help you destroy the terrans: the aberration! *'Abathur': Sequences sloppy. Yet... effective. *'Zagara': Use them, my queen! Take control of the base, and the terrans will learn to fear the Swarm! *'Zagara': My queen, within these facilities. the terrans experiment upon the zerg. This cannot be allowed! *'Kerrigan': I'll destroy them if I gat the chance, Zagara. (Upon destroying one of the science facilities) *'Warfield': Dammit! You'll regret this, Kerrigan! *'Kerrigan': I've taken out the science facilities. That'll put an end to Warfield's experiments. *'Warfield': I hope those bugs are good company, because they'll join you in hell! *'Kerrigan': You should have left Char to me, Warfield. *'Warfield': Men, we've located the zerg hive cluster. Deploy the assault team! *'Zagara': The terrans are launching another nuclear missile! Clear the area! *'Zagara': We have detected another nuclear missile launch. *'Zagara': Warfield has launched another missile at our forces! *'Zagara': Clear the area! Another missile incoming! *'Kerrigan': Another missile. How persistent. (When travel to the southeastern part of the map) *'Kerrigan': Leave Char. If you stay, I will slaugher your men to the last. *'Zagara': More aberrations for you! (Upon approaching a Hercules dropship) *'Medic': Incoming zerg! Get the wounded to the evac ship! (After clearing out the bases with rich minerals field) *'Kerrigan': These minerals are very rich. Zagara, get some drones over here. *'Warfield': Dammit, girl, we save you! How could you return to... this? *'Warfield': You gave up your humanity for this? To kill more people? *'Warfield': Ghost teams Bravo and Delta, open fire! *'Warfield': Deploy SCVs! Repair that breach! *'Warfield': I don't need the xel'naga Artifact to deal with you! *'Zagara': The way is clear! *'Kerrigan': Go, hunt them all down. But leave General Warfield to me. Conscience *'Warfield': Lieutenant, get the wounded to those shuttles! *'Dominion Officer': We're almost there! Should I send a team to get you? *'Warfield': I'm fine, Lieutenant. Just see to those wounded. *'Warfield': I'll get out another way. *'Dominion Officer': General! There's too many zerg! We're not going to make it! (Then, a broken-horned zergling slowly approach Warfield, briefly snarl at him. Afterwards, it walks away with Kerrigan standing behind it, looking at Warfield. She will appear in either as a terran form or the primal queen of blades form depending on what order you play the mission.) *'Warfield': Kerrigan. *'Warfield': You listen to me. I have three shuttles packed with men too injured to ever be a threat to you. Husbands. Fathers. *'Warfield': You let those shuttles go. You hear me? *'Dominion Officer': General, we're surrounded! There's no way out! *'Warfield': You bitch. You're not even human anymore. You betrayed us all. For what? Petty revenge? *'Warfield': How many innocents have you killed? How many more have to die? *'Warfield': What if Raynor could see you right now? *''Kerrigan's eyes glow and she uses her psionic abilities to push Warfield onto a large metal rod, killing him.'' *'Dominion Officer': General! We're surrounded! We're not going to make it! *'Dominion Officer': General! The zerg pulled back! It's a miracle! We're going to make it! ...General! ...General? After Mission Char belongs to the Swarm. The Dominion occupying force has been destroyed, and an undeniable message has been delivered to the emperor: the Swarm has returned. Conversation with Izsha *'Kerrigan': Another world for the Swarm. The broods are coming back together. *'Izsha': Our enemies should fear us. *'Kerrigan': There is still much to do. *'Izsha': We are numberless, we are relentless, and we are evolving. *'Kerrigan': We are also done on Char. I will decide on our next destination soon. Conversation with Zagara *'Zagara': I am so powerful. I feel as if I could ... be a threat to you now. *'Kerrigan': Listen well, Zagara. Someday you might rule the Swarm. If you think you can take it now, make your move. *'Kerrigan': But the next time we fight, it is to death. All or nothing. *'Zagara': I will serve you, and learn from you. And perhaps someday I will lead the Swarm. But not today. *'Kerrigan': And what lesson did I teach you? *'Zagara': Vision, my queen. You taught me vision. *'Kerrigan': The Swarm is powerful. But power is not enough for its leader. *'Kerrigan': I defeated Warfield not through numbers, or strength. I simply possessed vision and he did not. *'Zagara': I will remember it, my queen. Evolution Pit Conversation with Abathur *'Kerrigan': There is no other creature like you in the Swarm. Where did your essence come from? *'Abathur': The Overmind spun me from many species. A brood of one. *'Kerrigan': What did you do after the Overmind died? *'Abathur': Wandered the tunnels of Char, without purpose. Feral. *'Abathur': Queen of Blades found me. Made me zerg again. *'Kerrigan': You aren't zerg unless you are someone's control? *'Abathur': Without overriding will, am beast. Less. (After completing Kaldir and Zerus mission before playing Char mission) *'Izsha': During the battle, the terrans launched thousands of these devices at the leviathan. They are not weapons. *'Kerrigan': It's a two-way communicator. *'Arcturus': The Queen of Blades. I knew you'd return to your true form. A monster. *'Arcturus': Now, you'll do exactly as I tell you if you care at all about Jim Raynor. *'Arcturus': Yes... He's alive. So you'll keep your Swarm away from Korhal, and away from me, or he dies. *'Arcturus': That man sacrificed everything to give you back your humanity. And you threw it away. *'Arcturus': How he must be disgusted by you. Why, he'd be first in line to kill you. *'Kerrigan': I can't sense Jim out there... *'Kerrigan': If he is alive, nothing in this universe will stop me from finding him. ko:군단의 심장 대화집/차 임무 Category:Quotations